


Corner Time

by Mayalaen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Diapers, Discipline, Gags, Hand Jobs, Infantilism, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is given the task of punishing Castiel after the events of Season 6, and this is set just after the end of Hello, Cruel World 7x02.  Angels take a hands-on approach to discipline, but it's out of love and concern, whether Castiel wants it or not.</p><p>WARNING for non-consensual infantilism and discipline, but the sexual activity is completely consensual.</p><p>This is a prompt fill.  See the notes for the full prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corner Time

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Castiel is forced to be an 'infant' by whomever author anon chooses. Just have someone forcing Cas to act like a baby.
> 
> +because he keeps forgetting that babies don't talk a pacifier shaped gag is used
> 
> ++some form of restraints used to prevent him standing, so he can only shuffle on his butt or crawl
> 
> +++spanking or other forms of punishment for when Cas misbehaves
> 
> ++++sexual kinks are welcome
> 
> Alternate Links: [My LJ](http://mayalaen.livejournal.com/11351.html) || [Original Prompt](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/80640.html?thread=29873920#t29873920)

“I know you don't like this,” Gabriel says, “but you know you shouldn't have done any of that.”  
  
Gabriel finishes strapping the pacifier gag around Castiel's head, making sure it's snug, but that it won't hurt him or cause any damage. Gabriel can't help but smile. Cas looks damn near pitiful with a mixture of embarrassment and anger radiating from him.  
  
Gabriel pushes the trench coat off Cas' shoulders, then tosses it over the straight-backed chair in the corner of the room. It's a beautiful day outside, as it always is when Gabriel conjures up this room, and he's thrown open the curtains to let the sun in and keep things from getting dreary. This is punishment, not torture.  
  
Castiel grunts, shaking his head no as Gabriel starts unbuttoning Cas' button-down shirt, having already laid Cas' tie over the small table next to the straight-backed chair.  
  
“No whining. You don't get to choose what you wear,” Gabriel says, keeping his voice calm, patient even though there's a part of him that wants to strangle Cas for what he's done.  
  
Gabriel slides the shirt down Cas' shoulders, down his arms, then tosses the shirt on top of the trench coat. He doesn't have to undress Cas like this. He could easily snap the clothes away, but Gabriel is old enough, experienced enough to know what works and what doesn't. Undressing his ward puts them in the right mindset, and Gabriel doesn't do things half-assed.  
  
An odd noise comes from Castiel's throat, and Gabriel knows what Cas is trying to say, but he has a role to play. Gabriel has never shirked his responsibility before when it came to Cas, and he's not going to start now.  
  
“Babies don't speak,” Gabriel says, tutting. “I'll take the binky out when I think you're ready to remember that.”  
  
Cas actually rolls his eyes at that. Gabriel tries to hide a smile by tilting his head down, focusing on Cas' belt and pants. The last time he'd had to give Castiel any sort of punishment, he hadn't spent time around humans, and Gabriel gets a kick out of the human reaction to the situation. Gabriel has spent plenty of time with humans, and he wishes more of his kind would do the same.  
  
Cas tries again to talk, and Gabriel knows he's saying, “I won't talk,” but he ignores him. He only plans on leaving it in a few more minutes. Time enough to firmly let Cas know he should be careful with his mouth.  
  
Gabriel lets the pants and boxers fall down around Cas' ankles, then crouches down to lift one leg at a time, taking Cas' pants and boxers off while Cas has to just let it happen. Gabriel sets the shoes down by the chair, drapes the socks over them, and then tosses the pants over the shirt and trench coat.  
  
Castiel stands in the middle of the room, naked without shame or any hint of self-consciousness or fear coming from him, and Gabriel feels warmth in his heart over that. Cas has never been punished this way by Gabriel before, and Gabriel had worried that other punishments would have made Castiel nervous about what Gabriel might do to him.  
  
If Cas is standing in the middle of the room feeling nothing but anger and some embarrassment over the pacifier, Gabriel can work with that easily, and he doesn't have to try overly hard to earn Cas' trust.  
  
Gabriel takes a moment to watch Cas, looking at him both physically and using his angelic vision to see Cas' true form. He'd cleansed Castiel thoroughly from what all those souls had done to his grace, and even though Castiel is still feeling too big for his britches, the darkness and decay that had been marring his grace is gone.  
  
Gabriel picks up a diaper from the stack on the dresser against the wall, then walks up to Castiel. “C'mon over here so we can get this on you, kiddo,” he says, taking Cas by the arm and pulling him toward the changing table.

As soon as Castiel stops pouting about the pacifier long enough to realize where they're headed, he stops walking, planting himself and yanking against Gabriel's hold on his arm.  
  
Gabriel stops, his eyebrow raising. “I told you this was going to be a punishment, and you don't get a say over what happens here, but if you accept it and show that you're sorry for what you've done, show that you've learned your lesson, then this'll end and you can go on your way.”  
  
Cas shakes his head no. “I'm sorry. I have learned my lesson,” Cas says, though anybody without the power of telepathy wouldn't be able to tell what he says because the pacifier is large enough that it fills Cas' mouth, so Cas is grunting instead of even mumbling around the pacifier.  
  
“No,” Gabriel says, his head shaking, “you're not sorry, and you haven't learned your lesson.”  
  
Castiel growls, yanking harder as he tries to get away. Cas may be strong, but he's not stronger than an archangel, so when Gabriel spins them both, dragging Castiel toward the king-sized bed on the opposite wall of the room, Castiel can do nothing but stumble along and growl.  
  
Gabriel sits down on the bed, then pulls Castiel over his lap, face down and squirming. Gabriel knows Cas has never been in this position before. Everything he's doing now -- the room, the way he's treating Castiel, the forced roleplay -- it's a common way of punishing an errant angel, but Cas has never disobeyed over large matters before.  
  
Gabriel can see it all even though he wasn't there for Castiel's youth. Cas always tried to be good, follow directions, learn from the mistakes of others, and the few times he did disobey, he only received minor punishments over very small instances. Because archangels treat angels with love, punishments are never harsh and always fit the crime.  
  
Humans would never understand the relationships between creatures like them. The few times Gabriel had tried to explain it, he was met with blank stares from humans. But it doesn't matter. Gabriel knows it's a loving way of dealing with angels.  
  
The closest thing Gabriel can liken it to is a mentor/student relationship, but he can't even call it that, because an angel isn't a child, even when they're young. Castiel isn't naive or stupid. Anyone who made the mistake of underestimating him would be sorry they did so.  
  
Also, adding in the fact that the two of them are inhabiting physical bodies and yet they're still powerful with their grace, well, it flips any human's idea of the situation on end.  
  
Gabriel has no trouble holding Castiel down, though Cas is squirming, his arms are flailing, his legs are kicking. Gabriel wraps his left arm around Cas' side and effortlessly holds him in place, feeling Cas' anger flare as Cas starts yelling as loud as he can with the pacifier in his mouth. Given that he's got his newly-cleansed grace behind it, the room around them would've been demolished had it been man-made.  
  
Gabriel doesn't hesitate. He starts spanking Cas hard and fast. He can feel Castiel attempting to push away with not only his physical body, but also his grace, and he smirks. Castiel has allowed himself to get so angry he's forgotten how much more powerful Gabriel is.  
  
Just like anyone being physically punished, Cas has a breaking point. Gabriel watches Cas closely, spanking hard enough to get Cas' attention, but waiting for Cas to realize he's not in charge, at least for the moment.  
  
“I'm sorry!” Cas tries to say through the gag. “I'll stop! I'll let you put on the diaper!”  
  
Gabriel smacks Cas' ass a few more times, but then stops, resting his hand on Cas' left ass cheek, letting Cas know he could start back up at any minute.  
  
“You're not going to let me do anything,” Gabriel says, putting more authority into his voice than he has so far. “I'm going to put the diaper on you, and you're going to not put up a fuss like a two-year-old child.”

Gabriel feels the pulse of anger flash through Cas, and he knows this is going to take a while. He's patient, though. He pulls Castiel up, then stands up. Instead of dragging Cas over to the changing table, this time he picks Cas up with one arm behind Cas' back and the other under his knees.  
  
Gabriel controls his own expression when Cas scowls up at him. Laughing at Cas would be counterproductive. Some angels may think Gabriel has no control over himself and only does what he feels like doing, but the ones who really know him know better.  
  
He puts Castiel down on the changing table, giving Cas' belly a little pat when Cas stays where he puts him. He quickly and efficiently diapers Cas, using some baby powder to really drive home the point. Gabriel watches as Cas emotions war with one another. He's furious, but already the treatment he's receiving is giving Cas' rebellion a run for its money.  
  
Gabriel runs his fingers through Cas' hair. “I've put restraints on your legs that will make it so you can't walk, only crawl,” he says, watching Cas' eyes widen.  
  
Cas shakes his head no, and Gabriel sees Castiel's grace pushing at the power Gabriel has used to restrain Cas' physical legs. He lets Castiel try to push them off, lets him fail, then smiles down at Cas. He also takes the opportunity to put restraints on Castiel's grace which will allow Cas' physical body to become hungry, to use its digestive system, and to need sleep.  
  
Cas' eyes widen even further when the physical needs make themselves known. He begins to breathe heavily, and Gabriel can see Cas is getting scared.  
  
“Calm down, kid,” Gabriel says kindly as he rests his right hand on Cas' belly, then starts running his fingers through Cas' hair again with his left hand. “I'm not going to let anything happen to you.”  
  
Cas' breathing slows down some, but he's obviously still scared. Gabriel knows the fear will become less over time, once Cas sees Gabriel is here to take care of him, that nothing horrible will happen to him.  
  
The fear serves a purpose in that it's humbling, and the dependency on Gabriel to give him everything he needs will not only be a great reminder after this is all over, but it'll help take some of Cas' stubbornness away. Gabriel doesn't want Cas terrified, but a healthy amount of fear can do good.  
  
“Are you hungry?” Gabriel asks, even though he knows Cas' stomach is growling.  
  
Some of the fight leaves Cas' body. He squeezes his eyes shut, shakes his head no. Gabriel doesn't tolerate lying, and he wants Cas to know this, so he uses his right hand to give Cas a hard smack on the outside of his right thigh.  
  
Cas startles, his eyes opening and searching out Gabriel's as if he doesn't know why this just happened. Gabriel lets him work through it, and he can see when Cas figures out he just got his leg smacked for lying because Cas sighs, his anger flaring a little, and his eyes cutting away to look at the wall.  
  
“Care to try answering me again?” Gabriel asks. “And this time without lying, please.”  
  
Cas nods, still looking at the wall. Gabriel lets the disrespect go, picking his battles as he goes along. He helps Cas sit up, Cas' legs dangling over the side of the changing table.  
  
“No talking, got me?” Gabriel asks, his fingers hovering close to the gag, letting Cas know he's getting the chance to get rid of the gag for now.  
  
Cas nods again, then sits quietly as Gabriel unbuckles the gag and takes it out. The gag is full of spit, and instead of just mojo'ing it away, Gabriel uses a spit-up towel to wipe it clean in front of Cas. Gabriel can feel the frustration rolling off Cas.  
  
He sets the towel and pacifier down on the changing table, then leaves his right hand on Cas' leg, as if he's making sure Cas doesn't try to jump off the table, while he leans down and grabs a jar of baby food and a spoon. When Cas sees what's in Gabriel's left hand, his mouth drops open.

“Ah-ah,” Gabriel tuts. “The gag goes back in if you talk, and then you've gotta wait for dinner,” he says, then opens the jar.  
  
Cas lets out a growl of anger. Gabriel doesn't react. As long as it's not words, Cas can get as vocal as he wants.  
  
Gabriel dips the spoon into the jar, then holds up the spoonful of baby food. “Open up,” Gabriel says.  
  
Because of the look on Cas' face and the sheer amount of anger roiling around inside Cas, Gabriel is a little concerned Cas is going to use words and yell at him. He'd rather not put the pacifier back in, but he waits Cas out to see if Cas will control himself.  
  
Much to Gabriel's relief, it takes Cas twenty-three seconds to work through it and realize he's hungry, he's not in control, and he needs to play by the rules if he wants dinner. He opens his mouth, and Gabriel has to work hard at not commenting about the fact that Cas looks adorable.  
  
“I thought you were hungry,” Gabriel says, smiling and putting the spoon in Cas' mouth.  
  
Cas seems surprised once he gets a taste of the food. Gabriel can see that Cas knows human baby food doesn't taste quite as good as what adult humans are used to eating, but this is a mixture Gabriel has come up with that's high protein and full of nutrients needed for an adult body. It also tastes really good. In just a few minutes, Cas has eaten the whole jar of food.  
  
Gabriel grabs a sippy cup and hands it to Cas. “You're probably thirsty too,” he says.  
  
Gabriel watches as Cas tries to figure out what he's just been handed. He obviously doesn't know how to use it, so Gabriel takes Cas' left hand in his and pushes his hand and the cup up to Cas' lips, then nods. “Suck on the end of it,” he says.  
  
Cas does as he's told and drinks everything that's in the cup. When he's done, Gabriel takes the cup and sets it next to the empty jar and spoon. He takes a baby wipe from the pop-up box on the end of the changing table and cleans Cas' face. Cas tries to pull away, but Gabriel ignores his struggles and gets him clean.  
  
“Nap time,” Gabriel says, picking Cas up just like he did before.  
  
Cas struggles again, grunting as he tries to flail enough that Gabriel drops him. Gabriel lays Cas down on the bed.  
  
“I don't need to –,” Cas starts, but is cut off by a severe look from Gabriel.  
  
“Keep talking if you wanna try and sleep with the binky in your mouth,” Gabriel threatens, then crawls into bed and snuggles up behind Cas.  
  
Gabriel can tell it's taking all of Cas' will to stay still and not speak. And even though this is supposed to be a punishment, Gabriel isn't a complete asshole, so he flips the blanket up over the both of them, reaches underneath the blanket and finds Cas' diaper, undoes the tape on his left side, and flips the front of the diaper down.  
  
Cas relaxes a little into the bed, and Gabriel smiles, knowing Cas will enjoy this. He takes Cas' dick in his left hand and starts a slow, gentle stroking. Cas lets out a sigh, relaxing more and letting himself rest against Gabriel more.  
  
It isn't long before Cas' hips are thrusting, fucking Gabriel's hand. Gabriel speeds up, nuzzling the back of Castiel's neck and making his fist tighter so Cas can get more friction. Cas moans, his rhythm faltering, and when Gabriel kisses Cas' neck, Cas comes all over his fist, thrusting hard and getting the underside of the blanket wet with his come.  
  
Gabriel fixes the diaper, reattaching the tape, then uses his grace to clean the blanket since Cas is already snoring and won't notice.  
  
*  
  
Gabriel doesn't need to sleep, but he stays in bed anyway, watching Cas sleep. He knows a lot of the decisions Cas made were with good intentions. Cas is so young, but he's always tried hard. He's been a good warrior, and Gabriel is so proud of him for almost everything he's done for Dean Winchester.

Gabriel doesn't have a problem with disobeying orders because he knows as well as anyone else that some orders need to be disobeyed. What Cas did with the souls in Purgatory, though, needed to be addressed. It was something Castiel should've known not to do. Cas may be young, but Gabriel had hoped Cas was smarter than that.  
  
The only reason Castiel hadn't died was that Gabriel had been there. He should've been there sooner. He could've stopped it before it had gone that far, but he'd been rebuilding himself. Back to full power, he was able to keep Castiel from being consumed by the souls, but just barely.  
  
He feels Castiel waking up and rubs his tummy, letting Cas wake to the sensation of being cared for, which is important in this whole thing. Cas tenses when he fully wakes up, and Gabriel waits for Cas' reaction.  
  
“I have to –,” Cas starts, but Gabriel smacks his leg, and Cas shuts his mouth.  
  
“If you have to pee, go ahead,” Gabriel says, already knowing what Cas was about to say. Cas' body goes rigid, and Gabriel feels anger flaring again. “And you've had two warnings. If you speak again, I'm putting the binky back in.”  
  
Cas is vibrating with anger. He turns over in bed, facing Gabriel, then stares at him with a scowl as if Gabriel will back down and allow him to use a toilet because of the intense scowling. Gabriel has made sure Cas doesn't have the control over this vessel he used to have, so the urge to pee has to be getting strong.  
  
“Don't make me use the diaper,” Cas says, then sits up as Gabriel gets out of bed. “No! Wait!” he says, watching from the bed as Gabriel retrieves the binky. Cas closes his mouth tight, and by the time Gabriel gets back into bed, Cas' jaw is set.  
  
“Open your mouth,” Gabriel says, holding up the pacifier gag.  
  
Cas shakes his head no, so Gabriel grabs his arm, then pulls him face down over his lap. “No! Gabriel, please!” Cas tries to crawl off Gabriel's lap, but Gabriel has more than enough strength to hold him down.  
  
“I'd suggest showing me that you've learned to stop talking,” Gabriel says as he pulls the tape off both sides of Castiel's diaper, flipping the back side of it down, but leaving the front in place because he knows what's going to happen when Cas feels the pain of the spanking.  
  
Gabriel smiles a little as he hears Cas growling, his lips obviously shut tight so he doesn't speak. Cas' grace is pushed back far enough from the vessel that he's going to feel this spanking more than the last one, so Gabriel doesn't use as much strength as he did last time.  
  
Cas still howls. He flails, trying to cover his ass with his right hand, but Gabriel gets a hold of it and secures it to the small of Castiel's back. Gabriel spanks him with enough force that Cas starts to pant in between noises of distress, and Gabriel is proud of him for not speaking.  
  
Gabriel knows the exact moment Cas realizes he's not going to be able to hold his bladder if this continues. Panic surges throughout his body, and he tries to squeeze his legs together, but it doesn't help. The frustration is building in Cas, and he starts crying as the first squirts of pee leak from his dick.  
  
Gabriel keeps spanking Cas, feeling the diaper fill and warm his leg. Cas is shivering at the sensation of pain in his ass and the relief of emptying his bladder, and he cries hard enough that he's hiccupping by the time Gabriel stops the spanking.  
  
Gabriel rubs Castiel's back in a soothing and comforting gesture. The diaper didn't hold all of the urine, and even though Gabriel knows he can easily make it disappear, he lets it go for the moment, letting the lesson sink in as the blankets, sheets, and Gabriel's wet clothes slowly cool.

Cas is lying limp over Gabriel's lap, his chest heaving and his body shivering. He's miserable, but Gabriel can feel a change in his attitude that's for the better. Gabriel is pleasantly surprised when Cas slowly gets to his knees, sits on his heels, and wipes his face clean. The diaper falls off Cas now that the tape isn't holding it tight on him.  
  
“I know you're going to put the gag b-back in because I'm talking,” Cas says, “but I wanted to say I'm s-sorry.”  
  
Gabriel leans forward and gently kisses Cas' lips in a gesture of affection. “I know, Cas,” he says, a warm smile on his face.  
  
He ruffles Cas' hair as he gets up, then finds the binky and straps it back on Cas' head. As he buckles the strap, he manifests a bathroom and a door to it on the other side of the room. He adds a large bathtub and turns the faucet on, filling the tub with warm water.  
  
“Let's get you cleaned up,” Gabriel says, picking Cas up and taking him into the bathroom. He sets Cas down in the water, then adds some mild soap to the water near the faucet so it bubbles.  
  
Gabriel can feel the tension in Cas' body going away as he uses a washcloth to wipe Cas down, making sure he keeps physical contact with Cas to reassure him and keep a connection going. He uses his grace to clean his own clothes and the bed while he's washing Cas so he doesn't have to leave Cas alone.  
  
Gabriel lets Cas soak for a while, never losing contact with him whether he's wiping him down with the washcloth or running his fingers through Cas' hair, over his shoulders, his chest. When Gabriel sees Cas' fingers getting wrinkly from the water, he unplugs the tub, letting the water out. He senses disappointment from Cas that bath time is over with, and he manages he hide his smile from Cas.  
  
He wraps Cas in a big, fluffy towel, drying him off gently while he's still sitting in the tub. He gestures for Cas to get to his knees, then dries the rest of him off.  
  
“Time for another diaper, kid,” Gabriel says, then stands up, tossing the wet towel into the corner of the bathroom. “Come on out here with me.”  
  
Gabriel walks out of the bathroom, leaving Cas on his knees in the tub. He keeps alert for any sounds of distress and makes sure Cas doesn't hurt himself by trying to get up. But Cas remembers his legs won't let him stand, so he gets himself over the edge of the tub, then crawls out into the bedroom.  
  
Gabriel is very pleased to feel some frustration, just a tiny bit of embarrassment, and absolutely no anger coming from Cas. Perhaps Cas' punishment won't take as long as he'd thought it would. Oh, no way in hell was he letting Castiel off the hook for everything he'd done, but he didn't intend to make this a long punishment either.  
  
Cas crawls to the changing table, where Gabriel has already pulled out a fresh diaper and has the powder all ready. He picks up Cas and sets him on the table, letting Cas get on his back and stretch out.  
  
Gabriel makes quick work of powdering and diapering Cas, then gets a soft set of pajama bottoms out of the drawer and pulls them up Cas' legs, over his ass. Cas looks surprised and relieved, and when Gabriel gets a soft, gray T-shirt out of the drawer, Cas holds his arms up for Gabriel to slip it on.  
  
Truth be told, Gabriel loves doing this. He doesn't want to have to punish Cas, of course, but the intimacy and connection he feels when doing this brings them closer, and Gabriel knows underneath it all Cas is good, that he has good intentions, and that the mistakes he's made are forgivable.

Gabriel manifests a rocking chair in the far corner of the room that's big enough for the both of them, then picks up Cas, carrying him over to the chair and sitting down. He arranges Cas next to him on the chair, Cas' left leg up and over his own lap, then he wraps his right arm around Cas' shoulders, pulling him closer and smiling when Cas rests his head on Gabriel's right shoulder.  
  
He starts rocking the both of them, enjoying the warm weight on his side and the puffs of air he can feel from Cas' breathing. He considers reading Cas a story, but then decides it's nice just sitting here in silence with Cas in his arms.  
  
Gabriel can tell Cas is working things out in his head, going over all his decisions and the consequences. He knows that next he's going to have to deal with Cas' guilt over everything, but he's ready for it. He can handle this.  
  
The End


End file.
